


Full Value

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at Hogwarts for a final year, Harry and Draco are still rivals... maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Value

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sassy_cissa).



Returning for his delayed seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry was a little surprised to find that Draco Malfoy had come back as well. Surprised, but not dismayed. Most of the students in his year had gone ahead and taken their N.E.W.T.s after Voldemort's defeat, and it felt odd to be in a classroom with students he was accustomed to thinking of as behind him. Having Malfoy present made Harry feel more comfortable, even if it did mean a resumption of their traditional rivalry.

That occurred not only in the classroom; both of them were on their respective Houses' Quidditch teams again as well. Harry didn't take the game as seriously as he used to, but still enjoyed playing, and so he'd tried out and made it.

On an unseasonably warm mid-October afternoon, Harry took advantage of having a three-hour stretch with no classes, and slipped out of the castle to fly for a little while. Hermione and Ron were studying together – Hermione's idea, naturally – and wouldn't miss him.

The wind rushing past his body soothed him. After a little while he landed and went to get a Snitch, thinking that he might as well practice while he was there. He was about to release the fluttering golden ball when an amused voice asked, "Is this a one-man show, or can anyone join in?"

Harry whirled to see Malfoy behind him, broom in hand.

"You want to play?" Harry pushed his spectacles up.

Malfoy nodded. "If you like, we could spice it up by playing for a forfeit. Nothing too big – nothing that would get either of us in trouble, or cost more than, say, a Galleon. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry had no doubt that he could beat Draco. "Usual Quidditch rules, no magic."

"Of course. Ready if you are?" Draco straddled his broom.

Harry released the Snitch, which darted away in a blur. "Go!"

They kicked off at the same instant, hurtling through the air above the pitch. Malfoy had improved, Harry noted, wondering when on earth the other boy had found time to do much flying the previous year. Still confident, he laughed aloud with the sheer exhilaration of competition and saw Malfoy's head turn toward him for a moment before Malfoy dropped like a stone and swooped away from Harry towards one of the goal posts.

Had he spotted the Snitch? Harry raced after him, although he could see no sign of their quarry. A feint, he decided. They circled then for a time, cruising, each apparently reluctant to get far from the other lest it prove to be a disadvantageous decision. Harry was beginning to think that the Snitch wouldn't reappear before they had to stop and go back for dinner when he suddenly caught a glint of gold by the far left goal post. As he headed towards it, he felt rather than saw Malfoy flying neck and neck with him, hunched over his own broom. Harry raised one hand from his broom handle, ready to grab the Snitch. He was a fraction of a second late, and pulled up so sharply in his dismay that he nearly fell off.

"My forfeit, you'll agree, Potter?"

Harry looked at the pleased triumph on Draco's face as they landed next to one another. "What forfeit do you want?" he asked warily.

Malfoy glanced around at the empty pitch. "This." He stepped close to Harry, and kissed him.

Lifting his hands to keep his balance, Harry found himself embracing Malfoy, who seemed to take the movement as a sign of enthusiasm, for his tongue slipped into Harry's mouth and turned the kiss into something more sensually demanding than Harry had ever experienced.

When it ended, Harry stared at Malfoy, unable to speak.

"I apologize." Malfoy's smile held a wicked charm. "That might actually have been worth more than a Galleon, after all."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for sassy_cissa, at the request of alisanne, who suggested H/D, romance, and the prompt "competition."


End file.
